A New Dunder Mifflinite
by Team Infinity Ultimate X
Summary: One of my OCs Xagvin moves to Scranton. And the first thing you do when you move? Get a job.


**Hello it's me again, never updating, but Minecraft is to fun, so is Youtube. Anyways I am bringing you a fanfic about my favorite T.V. show, **_**The Office (U.S.)**_**. I do not own **_**The Office (wish I did, they ruined Andy and Erin( curse you producers))**_**. Now onto the story!**

It was a cold day in Scranton P.A. and there was someone new in town. His name was Xagvin, and the first you do when you move to a new town is to get a job. I was browsing the job section of the news when I saw a job in sales. I thought 'I've always worked in sales I wonder if I'll be good at this job.' He decided to apply for an interview, so he went to where his new complex would be.

**About 10 Minutes Later**

I knocked on the door to my room. Apparently this was a very small complex, so we had to have a roommate. The front desk had told me that my roommate was already here, so I just had to knock, and he would answer. I saw the door open to reveal the face of my roommate, and his name is Jim Halpert. 'He seems likeable enough' I thought. "Hi my name is Xagvin, I'm your new roommate." I said pleasantly.

"Well Xagvin, nice to meet you my name's Halpert. James Halpert, call me Jim." We shook hands.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Jim!" I called to him "Can you drive me to my interview, I had to walk to get here, and I hate taxis!" I hoped he would as we were on the fast track to becoming great friends.

"Sure!" he called back. "Where ya' heading to?" he asked.

"To a small paper company called Dunder Mifflin." I told him. And at that he laughed.

"You're in luck." He told me. "I work there." At that I laughed too.

**At The Interview**

I sat down in a multi-purpose room with the assistant to the regional manager. He stared at me, so I just put on an expressionless face. He then took down some notes after a while of that, and told me his name was Dwight Schrute. I replied "I know." We then shook hands, but the funny thing is we didn't stop shaking hands, and it kept going, and going until he broke it off.

Let's start the interview." He said.

"Didn't we already start the interview?" I asked while looking at him. "I mean you took down notes, so we started a while ago." I deduced.

"Good." he said. "First, what is your favorite color, and animal?"

"My favorite color is black ,and animal shark." I answered.

"Correct." He told me. We went on like that him asking third grade questions, and me answering correctly until about half an hour later. "That was the last question." He told me. "And might I add, when can you start?" he asked.

"Right now." I replied taking out a brief case. He then left, and went to tell the regional manager.

**20 Minutes Later**

I had to get my desk set up next to Jim, but that was fine. I just did some paper work, made some sales, and waited for my lunch break. About half way through that routine I got bored after finishing my paperwork. It was my first day, so I didn't have much. I decided to look around. I thought this would make me more bored, until I saw something blossom before my eyes. I saw the receptionist Pam staring intently at the back of Jim's neck. I then saw him turn around, and smile warmly. Thoughts formed in my head, but now was not the time. I instead went down to the warehouse to see if they needed some help. I might not look it, but I'm pretty strong.

**At the Warehouse**

"Hey guys!" I said sliding down the rail. "What are you doing?" I asked. I saw that tere were lots of boxes on the floor, and a forklift in the wall. "You need any help?" I asked.

The foreman Daryl responded "I doubt you could even lift 20 of these heavy boxes, so no." That was when I picked up 5 in my arms, and loaded them on the truck. That's how I spent the restof my morning. Helping the guys at the warehouse.

**Break Room**

I had just finished talking to some future paper buyers, and started to pick something from the snack machine. I couldn't think of what to get and I heard the door open along with some muffled footsteps. I turned to face Jim. I looked back to the machine, and greeted him with a simple how's it goin'?

"Not much," Jim said. "I can't imagine being you right now, back at my first day at work, must be pretty rough." He mused.

"Actually not really," I told him. "I've probably sealed about, hmmm, all of my sales calls today, they just needed time to 'think' they said. They were probably just blown away, the last guy I talked to sounded like he was about to pass out from the service I gave." I shrugged, and Jim chuckled. "By the way Jim I've been meaning to ask you this for a couple hours."

"Alright then," Jim told me. "Shoot."

"Do you like the receptionist? Answer honestly, and remember no wrong answers." I told him in slightly serious manner.

"Oh, no we're just best friends." He replied with a nervous scratch of the neck.

"Really?" I asked semi seriously.

"Really." He replied seriously.

"Really?" I asked more silly than serious.

"Really." He respond slightly seriously.

"Really?"

"Really." He responded more silly than serious.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

**10 Minutes Later**

"This needs to stop." I stated. "We've said really exactly 476 times each."

"Really?" Jim asked not believing me.

"Ow! Headache. Never say really again." We both agreed on that. The rest of the day went pretty normal I saw Angela, one of the accountants, taking notes every time Jim walked up to reception. When everyone was leaving I asked Jim if he would just wait for me in the parking lot. He nodded then left. I went to Angela's desk and saw the sticky note with the information. I was shocked to see maybe 45 ticks on it. I smiled, and thought they would be a good couple. I walked to Jim's car in the parking lot and we went back to our complex. I had one thought on my mind that night, but it was more of a question. _'Is t time for work yet?'_

**The end of chapter one people. Might I add I need someone to tell me about some things I should fix in the story grammar wise so I know for the future. Other than that just sit back and wait for chapter numero dos.**


End file.
